This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
When connecting adjacent sections of fluid flow conduits or vessels, seal rings are typically interposed at the interface of adjacent connecting conduits or vessel portions which are then bolted or clamped together. Most known seal rings and joints work, to a greater or lesser extent, when the pressure within the conduit, pressure vessel or the like is considerably greater than the ambient pressure outside of the conduit, pressure vessel or the like so that the seal or joint is pressure energized.